


The Journey of Being Parents

by nothingcanbreakthemapart



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingcanbreakthemapart/pseuds/nothingcanbreakthemapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine take a seat on the long journey of being daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey of Being Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshunes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunshunes).



> This fic started as birthday gift for the amazing [ sunshunes](http://sunshunes.tumblr.com) but considering i'm a lazy ass it turned into a christmas present and was even late for that ! But I hope you'll like it darling and you guys too !

** The Journey of Being Parents **

-0-

 

It all started with that video they made for Mr. Shue. Quinn had said she would donate the eggs for them, and at the time the boys hadn’t thought much more about it. It was all words, from a freshman at college, right when your head is full of dreams that will never come true. Truth be told, Kurt didn’t even think they would still be speaking to Quinn when the time to have a baby would come.

 

But as it had turned out, they had kept in touch. All the members of the old glee club tried to gather at least once a year, and Quinn called the boys for each of their birthdays and called Kurt on Finn’s birthday. In return they called her on her birthday and Beth’s.

 

It was still a complete surprise when, six years after the video had been made, Kurt mentioned on the phone that he and Blaine were thinking about starting a family, Quinn immediately said she’d do it. Not only donate the eggs but surrogate for them. It left Kurt speechless and his husband had to take the phone and ask Quinn if she was sure and if she was willing to come live close to them during the pregnancy. She just agreed and said she had time off to take anyways, and she’d be delighted to spend some time with her favorite boys.

 

Once the details were all sorted out, Quinn came to live with the future parents in their New York flat. They had just moved out of the one in Bushwick, having finally put enough money on the side. They made an appointment with all the right doctors, decided to pull a Berry and mix the sperm to have the surprise of who would be the father, and the journey began.

 

-1-

 

Kurt got out of the subway as fast as he could. It was only because of the bags he was carrying that he did not break into a sprint to rush home. He did ignore the elevator trying to climb the stairs two by two and almost tripped a couple of time. He finally arrived at his door and opened it, out of breath. Quinn and Blaine were quietly speaking, hands around a cup of tea, at the kitchen table.

“So?” Kurt asked as soon as he had gotten rid of his bags.

“We were waiting for you. We bought three different brands and we’ve been drinking tea to make sure I would have enough pee for all the sticks!” Quinn exclaimed before finishing her cup. “Alright. I’m ready. Are you?”

Blaine who had stood up to greet his husband nodded before kissing Kurt’s cheek. Kurt smiled, looked at Blaine, took a deep breath then looked at Quinn:

“We are.”

Quinn got up, grabbed the tests and went to the bathroom. She came back three minutes later - minutes during which Kurt was squeezing Blaine’s hand so hard the musician thought he would never get to use it again.

“I did them all.” Quinn dropped the sticks on the table and sat back down. “Now we wait.”

The boys sat on each side of her and without a word they all stared at the sticks. It seemed like they had all stopped breathing and Kurt couldn’t take it anymore.

“I see something!” he screamed.

“We still have to wait another minute, love,” Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt’s arm. “But look! Quinn, look! There’s a plus sign here and two bars on that one!”

“Are you sure?” Quinn asked getting up and grabbing the sticks. “Oh my God, you’re right! Guys! I think we’re pregnant!”

Kurt was speechless; Blaine jumped off his chair and took Quinn in his arms flying her around. Cries of joy were filling up the flat quickly turning into tears when Kurt joined the collective hug whispering to Blaine: “We’re going to be daddies!”

 

-2-

 

Five months later, Kurt was on his way out of the office, where he had been held longer that he should have, when he got a phone call.

“Kurt! Where the hell are you! I’ve been trying to reach you for an hour. We’ve been waiting for you!” Blaine was angry.

“Teresa had something to show me and we ran over time. What’s the rush? Why are you waiting for me at home?” asked Kurt, confused.

“At home? Oh Kurt don’t tell me you forgot. I’m with Quinn at the clinic. We have an appointment for the echography today! You said you’d be here.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I had such a busy day I totally forgot. I’ll be right over. I’m sorry. I love you. See you in a minute.”

 

It took Kurt twenty minutes to get to the clinic but he made it. Quinn and Blaine were already in the examination room when Kurt came in.

“Hey. Hi Doctor. I’m really sorry. I ran late, but I rushed as quickly as I could.” Kurt apologized making his way besides Blaine who was holding Quinn’s hand.

“It’s quite alright. I ran quite late myself. We were just about to start. Are you ready to see your baby in all his three dimensions?”

The two men nodded fervently while Quinn smiled at them.

“Okay, so here we go.”

Kurt and Blaine were speechless, looking at their kid as if he were already with them. His big bald head and his tiny little fingers. The baby was suckling his thumb and hiding his toes. The two future fathers had glassy eyes when the doctor asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby.

“No. We want to keep it a surprise,” answered Blaine with a trembling voice.

“Alright. Well, it’s in perfect health and developing normally. Anna, at the desk, will give you the recording of the echography on DVD if you want to go get it while I’m finishing writing some notes. You can also make the appointment for next month. Have a good day.”

“Thank you Doctor, you too. We’ll wait for you at the desk Quinn.”

 

Later that night, cuddled on the couch, Kurt and Blaine re-watched the echography imagining what life would be like with the baby. They were sure of one thing, it was going to be amazing.

 

-3-

 

 

Blaine was about to grab a pack of milk when his phone rang. He immediately reached for it and answered without even looking at the caller ID:

“Is the baby coming?”

“No. I was just wondering if you could buy me some strawberry shortcake ice cream while you were at the store. It’s hot and I just finished the last ice cream there was in your fridge,” Quinn’s calm voice said.

“Sure, sure. But are you certain you’re not having any contractions? You’ve been walking right? I mean don’t go out on your own but…”

“Blaine. I’m fine and I’m sure the baby’s fine too. Quit worrying.”

“But you were supposed to give birth two weeks ago! I think we should go to the hospital tonight. Maybe there’s something wrong with the baby. Call Kurt, and we’ll take you when I get home.”

“Blaine! We called the doctor yesterday and he said there was nothing to worry about!”

“Yes, but you had Beth early. Why is ours late?” Blaine actually whined on the phone.

“My aunt had her first child three weeks late, the second two weeks early and the third around the time they had told her. See, every child is different. We went for a check-up a week ago. There’s nothing to worry about.” Quinn replied patiently. “But if you want, you can pick up some Chinese food on your way back, I heard it was supposed to make the labor start quicker. It’s worth a try.”

“And you love Chinese.”

“And I do love Chinese…” sing sang Quinn hanging up on Blaine.

The future dad sighed. He had been stressed out and tired for over two weeks, wondering night and day if the baby was going to arrive in the hour. Only God knew how he was going to cope when the baby would actually be there. But luckily, he had a wonderful husband to help him get through this. Husband he decided to call while finishing his grocery shopping. They had not been warned that being pregnant could be that stressful, especially for two guys.

 

-4-

 

Two days later, Kurt woke up in the middle of the night when he heard a door open and close. Assuming Quinn was just using the bathroom he turned around, spooned behind Blaine and was already drifting back to sleep when he heard a quiet: “Guys? Are you awake?”

Kurt sighed, accustomed to Quinn’s cravings in the middle of the night. He got up whispering not to wake up his husband: “I am _not_ going out at 3 freakin’ a.m to get you strawberries covered in caramel Quinn.”

“Okay but you might wanna actually start the car and grab my bag cause I think we should go to the hospital.”

“What? The hospital? What do you…? YOUR WATER BROKE?” Kurt suddenly yelled at the bathroom door. “Why didn’t you say so right away? Oh my God. Okay. Okay. Can you walk? How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just go get Blaine. I can walk to the car.”

And on went the uncanny family yelling and whispering at the same time in the middle of the street to get into the car. Kurt was driving while Blaine sat in the back with Quinn, trying to remember everything they had learnt in their prenatal yoga class.

Once at the hospital it was clear to everyone that the mother was not the one needing help to calm down. Kurt was yelling at everyone with a shaking Blaine by his side. Quinn was finally settled in a room until she went into labor.

And all hell broke loose when she did. The boys went with her. Each of them holding one of her hands and she made sure to make them suffer as she pushed their little baby into the world. There was not a single dry eye in the room when the baby – “A girl!” had exclaimed the midwife – cried for the first time. The boys crushed Quinn in the same embrace, thanking her to no end before they got to hold their daughter. Kurt stayed besides Quinn while Blaine went with the baby until they could all be reunited in the maternity room.

A few hours later, the baby was sleeping and they were all looking at her when Quinn asked: “So, what’s her name?”

“We were thinking about something along the lines of Agnès Quinn Elizabeth,” said Kurt quietly.

“After my mom, her mom and his mom,” Blaine added with a soft smile on his face.

“But with an accent. To make it French and classier, of course” Kurt pointed out, gently stroking his daughter’s cheek.

“Of course,” Quinn nodded, biting her lip, a tear streaming down her face. “You’re going to be wonderful dads for Agnès guys.”

“And you’ll be her favorite aunty I can assure you,” Kurt whispered into her ear, dropping a kiss on her cheek. “We’ll get her out and let you catch some sleep. See you later honey.”

Kurt and Blaine drove Agnès out of the room, holding hands and both thinking it was the first day of the rest of their life. And what a beautiful life it was going to be!

 

-5-

 

While dreaming of said beautiful life, Kurt had kind of forgotten one small thing. The fact that babies don’t do much besides sleeping, crying, eating, and pooping. So he had found a scheme that allowed him to get away with the last thing. Because Kurt could very well handle calming down his crying daughter by singing to her and he loved giving her a bottle. But he did everything he could to avoid changing her diapers. Every time she started to smell he found something to do somewhere else in the house and handed her to his husband. And Blaine was so smitten with their little girl he had yet noticed Kurt game. Until…

Until one day, as Kurt was fleeing the room to (supposedly) make a call his husband grabbed his arm.

“Yes?” Kurt said, turning around since Blaine wouldn’t let him go.

“I know what you’re doing. Come back here. And go change Agnès diaper.”

“I… no but I have that call to make, Blaine. You can do it, I’ll get her bottle ready when I’m done.”

“Nope, Mister,” Blaine said, getting up. He gave Agnès back to him. “Come on, we’ll do it together.”

“But…”

“No but, sir. What are you going to do if you have to spend a day alone with her? Come ON. It’s easy, you’ll see.”

Kurt sighed but caved in and went in his daughter’s bedroom. Blaine explained how to do everything, and even though he did it with an utter look of disgust on his face, Kurt managed to clean her. Everything was going well until he lifted his girl up to put the new diaper.

“Blaiiiiiiiiiine”, Kurt shrieked as his husband burst into laughter. “She peed on me. Oh my God! Agnès! That’s not nice. This is my favorite shirt! Blaine you finish this, I have to go change too now.”

“Agnès Quinn Elizabeth,” said Blaine very seriously putting his daughter’s pajamas back on. “You’re lucky you’re so cute or I think your Daddy would ask for a refund.”

Needless to say after the infamous incident of his first diaper, Kurt always wore an apron while changing his daughter’s butt.

 

-6-

 

 

As Agnès blew off her first candle, Kurt and Blaine wished they could say they had mastered the art of being parents. But as they were learning, it was a constant work in progress to look after their little girl. Agnès had recently discovered the wonder that was dragging her little butt around the flat. It was going much better than her walking, and it was also driving her dads crazy. She knew the perfect way to escape their openedarms by rolling over and hiding behind the first thing she found.

She wasn’t talking yet either. Sure she babbled a couple of words perfectly and knew how to be understood with the help of her hands and powerful glare. Kurt and Blaine were still fighting over whose name she had said first; while Blaine was Daddy and Kurt was Papa whenever they talked to her, Agnès first’s word had been Dada, hence the fighting (which was highly amusing to all their friends and family).

A month after Agnès’ first birthday, Quinn was chatting with Kurt over a cup of tea while Blaine was working. They weren’t paying much attention to the little girl who was quietly playing in the corner. So she decided to make herself noticed and babbling along she stood up, grabbing the handle of her doll’s stroller; and she started walking towards her Papa who was sitting on the couch his back to her.

Quinn’s squeal interrupted the story he was telling her.

“What? What’s wrong?” Kurt asked worried.

“Look! Look behind you!” Quinn exclaimed, pointing to the little girl.

“Oh my God, sweetie! You’re walking! Oh my God, you’re such a good girl! Come to Papa, that’s it sweetie come on!”

Kurt had a big smile on his face as Agnès took another step towards him. And Quinn made sure to record the whole thing before sending it to Blaine.

Blaine sent back a video of him smiling and congratulating his daughter. Then he sent a text to Kurt warning him she better not learn how to do it without the stroller if he was not around.

Kurt snorted and promised nothing. But as Blaine pushed the front door opened that evening, Agnès got down the chair she was sitting on and tottered slowly towards her Daddy who was harboring a smile as big as the moon. And no, there no tears in his eyes, - “ Stop, lying Kurt!”

 

-7-

 

“So,” Blaine started as he was feeding his daughter. “It’s the end of the year. And I know you escaped it last time because Agnès was still too little. But my classes’ concert is going to be this weekend and it would mean a lot to me if you came…”

Kurt raised his head from the sketches he was drawing and took his glasses off. He watched his husband as their daughter spat in his face. She really didn’t like spinach.

“Honey, you know I’d love to come. But what do we do with Agnès? Quinn is on the other side of the country, Mercedes is on tour… We have no one available to look after her.”

“Well,” Blaine said, wiping his face and Agnès’ hands before picking her up. “Babysitters exist for a reason. I’m sure one of the girls living in the building will be happy to look after her for a few hours. We could also make it a night out for us…”

“You mean you’d be okay leaving Agnès to the hands of strangers just so we can have a nice night out? I’m outraged!”

“Don’t be stupid. You know what I mean. And come on, Izzie is not a stranger, she talks to us and play with Agnès every time we go to the park. Agnès loves her. She’s one and a half, it’s time we leave her with a baby sitter.”

“Fine! I’ll call her tomorrow and ask if she’s free and willing to do it. Goodnight sweetheart,” Kurt added as Blaine got up to put her to bed, leaving his husband to his work.

 

Saturday night arrived, and Izzie had agreed to come babysit Agnès. Blaine was already at the school so it was up to Kurt to explain everything. And the poor girl had a two-pages list of things to do and not do and of what Agnès liked and hated and it went on and on… Until Izzie took the little girl out of Kurt’s arms and stopped him:

“Mr Hummel-Anderson! It’s okay. I know how to look after babies. I take care of my little brother all the time. Mom is across the hall and I can call her if I have a doubt about something. You don’t have to worry. We’ll be fine. Right, Agnès? Okay, say goodbye to Papa! Bye, Mr Hummel-Anderson, have fun. Agnès will be asleep when you come back. And yes, I have your phone number, and your husband’s and the school’s one. Now go, Mr Blaine will be waiting for you.”

 

They miraculously made it through their evening. Well, Kurt called Izzie every hour to make sure everything was fine. Even after his daughter had fallen asleep. Blaine did sneak away to call her once or twice too… But Izzie promised him not to say anything to Kurt when Blaine walked her to the door and gave her another 5-dollar-bill. Along with the assurance she was from now on their go-pto babysitter.

 

The boys ended their night spending an hour looking over Agnès sleeping and taking pictures of their little angel.

 

-8-

 

“You can go now,” said Agnès as soon as she had put her stuff away above the bench in the hallway. She stopped Kurt and Blaine at the door and went inside. As they were following her she turned around and pushed them back. Both her little hands on her parents thighs. “Come on. Leave me here. I don’t wanna go home. Go away.”

Kurt looked at his husband amused. “All right honey, can we at least get a kiss?”

“Uuuuuuuugh,” sighed Agnès but she gave a quick peck on her dads’ cheeks. She was ready to go back in class when Blaine grabbed her and lifted her into his arms.

“Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Let me gooooooooooooooooo,” Agnès whined kicking her legs, eager to get down.

“I will, I will. But you have to promise you’ll be a good girl for Miss Maddy. And be kind to the other children.”

“Duh. Of course I’ll be a good girl. But I want to play now. Put me dooooooooown.”

Blaine sighed but let her daughter go, and she ran off inside the classroom without even glancing back.

 

Kurt shook his head amused, while his husband turned towards him with sad eyes.

“I think that’s it. She doesn’t love us anymore. She’s going to want to spend everyday at school and she’ll want to sleep there and she’s going to forget all about us. We lost our daughter Kurt.”

“Awwww, Honey,” Kurt cooed, “come here.” And he hugged his husband close whispering kind words in his ear. “Plus, I’m sure once she realizes school isn’t just all games and fun, she’ll fake being sick not to go. Just you wait.”

“You think so?” Blaine asked timidly.

“I’m a hundred per cent sure of it.” Kurt nodded and he took Blaine’s hand to lead him back to their cars.

 

However, when Kurt went back to pick up his daughter at 3, it appeared he had been slightly wrong. Agnès agreed to come back home only with the reassurance that she was going to come back the morning after so she could finish the page of exercises she had started. Kurt shook his head and thought that maybe his husband had been right after all.

 

-9-

 

Kurt sighed and looked around him. The flat was a total mess. And that was putting it lightly. There were crumbs all over the rug in the living room. Pieces of wrapping paper were spread around the furniture. Toys could be seen everywhere - unicorns especially, of every color of the rainbow. Kurt really hoped Agnès obsession with these would stop one day. But toys were not the worst. Kurt had even found paint on the walls of the toilets. Luckily he had bought washable paint.

He was currently standing in the kitchen and didn’t know where to begin. Should he start doing the dishes? Put everything he could in the trash? Or should he start putting away what remained of the cake? He finally gave up and joined his husband who had just put Agnès to bed.

“She’s never having a birthday party ever again,” he breathed out, leaning his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder. “I had no idea it was going to be this tiring. What were we thinking?”

“Oh, babe. Don’t be like that. At least she had a great time. She fell asleep right away in the middle of the story I was reading her. And she’s old enough to remember now. It will be an awesome memory for her.”

“I know, I know. But the flat looks like a bomb exploded in it, and I’m too tired to do anything about it.”

“It’s okay. We’ll deal with it tomorrow. Let’s go to bed. We deserve a good night sleep too.”

 

And a good night sleep they got. Or actually started to. Until Blaine was woken up around 3 am by a loud _bang_ followed by a muttered “Crap!” He patted the space besides him and sure enough, it was empty and the sheets were cold. Blaine sighed and got up to see what his husband was up to.

 

“Kurt? What are you doing?” he asked turning on the light and ruffling his hair.

“Oh, did I wake you up? I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered. “I just couldn’t sleep so I decided to clean up a bit. You can go back to bed, I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Alright. Let me help you for a bit. We’ll deal with the trash and take care of the dishes tomorrow. Or well, later today,” Blaine added after glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall.

 

Kurt nodded and kept putting the papers away in the trash bag. The two boys worked in silence for a bit when a noise startled them. They both looked up to see a sleepy Agnès, her plush unicorn under one arm and rubbing her eyes with the other.

“Daddy? Papa? What’s going on?”

“Oh honey, did we wake you up?”

The little girl nodded as Kurt and Blaine shared a guilty look. Kurt bit his lip and sighed, giving up on his hope of tidying up before sunrise.

“Alright, let’s go back to bed. And since today was a special day you can come back to bed with us. If you want that is. Or maybe you’re too big a girl now to sleep with your daddies,” Kurt added as a second thought. But his husband laughed as Agnès quickly shook her head and made a beeline for her parents’ bedroom where they joined her in bed and finally all fell asleep.

-10-

 

Blaine was waiting for his daughter outside the school like all the other parents when a woman approached him.

“It’s rare to see dads here. It’s usually the soccer moms who come to pick up the munchkins while dads are at work.”

“Oh. Well, there’s no soccer mom to pick up Agnès at home so someone has to do it, “ Blaine answered uncomfortably. Luckily he was saved by the wave of children coming out the school gates.

“Daddy !!” screamed Agnès launching herself onto her dad. “Can Alana come play with me after school tomorrow? She has a piano lesson tonight but she said her mom would be okay if she could come tomorrow. Pretty please?”

“Well, I don’t see why not. But I’d have to speak with her mom. Is she here?”

“Yes! It’s the woman you were speaking with. See, she’s right there. Hi Mrs Rayley,” Agnès waved towards her friend’s mom.

“Hello sweetheart. So Alana tells me she wants to go your place tomorrow. Would that be okay with your Daddy?” the woman asked approaching once more and giving Blaine a look he did not like very much.

“Sure, we’d be happy to have Alana home after school tomorrow. There will be cookies,” he fake-whispered to the girls who squealed in glee. They agreed to have Alana’s mother drop the girls off at Agnès’ place so Blaine could get everything ready and so she could know where they lived.

 

The day after, Blaine rushed to the door as he heard someone knock and let everyone in.

“Hello girls! How was school? That bad, uh? Well, there’s plenty of cookies waiting for you in the kitchen to make you feel better.”

“Mmmmh, it does smell nice,” agreed Alana’s mother.

“Do you want to get one too and maybe a cup of coffee?” asked Blaine before leading the way after the girls who had already rushed off to the kitchen.

As they arrived at the table Alana’s mother marked a stop and looked at the man standing in the kitchen confused. The man was feeding the girls cookies and the woman turned to Blaine:

“I didn’t know you had a nanny. Why isn’t he the one who comes to pick up Agnès? Not that I complain,” she laughed.

“I… hum Kurt’s not a nanny, he’s my husband. He’s Agnès other dad and does pick her up sometimes… I’m sorry I thought Alana would have told you about the way our family works.”

“Well. She did not. I… um I’m sorry I just remember Alana can’t stay tonight. We have a place to be. Alana, darling. Come here please, we have to go.”

“What? But mommy we just got here! We were supposed to play with Agnès karaoke machine.”

“I said let’s go. Alana you listen to me. We’re leaving.” And without another word the woman took her daughter’s hand who was waving awkwardly at Agnès and left the apartment.

 

Agnès turned to Kurt and Blaine a confused look on her face.

“Why did she leave? I thought she could stay? She can come by another time, right?”

“Oh, honey.” Kurt sighed, kneeling in front of her daughter. “Alana’s welcomed here any time. But I’m afraid her mother won’t let her stay.”

“But why?”

“Because she doesn’t approve of you being raised by two daddies. She believes you should have a mother to take care of you.”

“I have a mother! Aunty Quinn does take care of me when she comes. And the rest of the time we don’t need her. You take care of me alright,” Agnès protested.

“I know we do. But some people like Alana’s mother still thinks it’s wrong. And obviously they couldn’t be more mistaken. But you know what, sweetheart? It’s their loss. Cause their family will never be as huge and as loving as the one we have. And I’m sorry her ignorance forbids you to play with Alana outside of school. But you can still play with her at school and talk to her and tell her you’re happy with the family you have and maybe her mom will change her mind one day. Okay darling?”

“Okay Papa. Can I go watch some TV then? I don’t feel like eating any more cookies.”

Kurt nodded and stood up as Agnès went to the living room. Blaine put his arms around his husband’s shoulders.

“ I hate that Agnès still has to go through stuff like that after all these years. When will people understand we’re a family just like any other and that there’s nothing wrong with us?”

“I don’t know. But let’s spend some time with our daughter. I don’t feel like eating a cookie either.”

Blaine kissed his husband on the mouth and led him to the living room where they sit on each side of Agnès. They ordered take out and spend the rest of the evening watching and singing along to their favorite Disney movies.

 

 

-11-

 

It was finally summer break and Agnès was overexcited. Since her parents would be working for the entire month of July she got to go with her aunt Mercedes to California. Mercedes had promised her they’d do a lot of shopping and get a pedicure. She’d get to spend time with her cousin Jeremy too and visit all the big cities she saw on TV. In short, Agnès was over the moon. But it was quite the opposite for her daddies. They called Mercedes every day with new rules to set for Agnès and advice to give her. Mercedes took it until they called her four times in one day to repeat the same thing they had already told her ten times. She threatened them to not give them any news for a week if they kept up with their phone calls. She had a son too, she knew how to parent a kid, thank you very much. Kurt and Blaine apologized but they were still having second thoughts about letting Agnès go so far away for so long.

“Maybe we could enroll her in some summer school. Or hire an _Au Pair_ for the summer. I’m sure she’d like that. It would be like having a big sister.”

“Kurt. I know how you feel. I’m worried too. But Agnès is so happy to get to spend time with Mercedes and Sam and Jeremy. She’s been looking up everything she could find about where to go in San Francisco and Los Angeles. We can’t take that away from her. And it’s not like she was going to be staying with strangers. We know we can trust Sam and Mercedes, come on. They’re our best friends.”

“I know, I know,” Kurt muttered. “She’s just… Growing up too fast. And it’s the first time she’s going to be far from us for so long. And if something happens to her we won’t be able to be there in a minute. And it scares me to let her face the world without us.”

“We knew we couldn’t keep her tied up at home until she’s thirty when we had her Kurt. She has to live. Like we got to.”

“You’re right. I know you’re right. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“No. But you know what you can like? The fact that for a whole month we are going to come back to an empty place. Every day.”

“Are you crazy Blaine? That’s exactly what I’m telling you I hate thinking about.”

“No, no, no. You don’t understand. Our home. Empty. No restraint of being quiet or getting up in the middle of the night. We’re going to be alone for a month Kurt.”

“Oh. OH! Right. I guess it’s gonna have its perks to send Agnès away. We probably should think about buying some lube too then. It’s been so long I don’t even know if we have what we need.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve already taken care of everything. And I called my work and your assistant and we both have the day off tomorrow.”

“So as soon as Agnès is on the plane with Mercedes we’re gonna have the whole day for us?”

“Yes, dear. And it’s going to be a day you won’t forget,” promised Blaine starting to kiss his husband on the lips before they got interrupted by a yell.

“Daddy! Papa! I can’t find my pink dress with the flowers!”

The boys laughed and got up with the promise of a loving tomorrow to come.

 

-12-

 

“Agnès! We’re having dinner. Can you please put your phone away?” Kurt asked in a calm voice despite having had enough of his daughter’s antics.

“Agnès, we’ve been telling you off every day this week. What has gotten into you?” Blaine enquired as his little girl sighed heavily sliding her phone in her pocket.

“Nothing” she answered and started eating without saying another word for the rest of dinner.

 

“I’m worried about Agnès,” Blaine said later that night, as his husband was getting ready to go to bed. “Do you think we should try talking to her? She has never misbehaved this way before.”

“Calling it misbehaving is pushing it a little don’t you think?” Kurt answered getting under the covers. “She’s growing up that’s all. She’s making friends at school and is craving for independence. It happens to every teenager, dear.”

“I’m gonna go check on her though. Maybe there’s something else,” said Blaine, ignoring his husband who sighed and grabbed a magazine.

 

Blaine came back ten minutes later looking like he had seen a ghost.

“Blaine? Are you okay?”

“She has a crush. Our little baby girl has a crush. A crush, Kurt! What are we going to do? She’s only thirteen!”

“Wait. She told you she had a crush?”

“Of course not! I heard her speaking on the phone to Naomi. That’s who she’s been texting. And they’ve been talking about a certain Darren, and I don’t know who this boy is, but I’m going to give a call to his parents and he’s going to regret having ever talked to Agnès.”

“Wow, easy tiger. You are not going to do any of those things. Agnès would never forgive you. And I believe you’re overreacting.”

“Am I?” Blaine asked sitting down on the bed.

“A little bit,” Kurt nodded. “Honey, she’s thirteen. Of course she’s having a crush. I bet this Darren kid is a senior wearing a leather jacket and who never gave Agnès the time of day. There’s nothing to worry about. Don’t you remember being thirteen?”

“Of course I do. But that’s different. She’s our baby girl, Kurt. She’s not allowed to have a boyfriend until she’s at least forty.”

“Sure, sure. Come here,” Kurt sighed and put his arm around Blaine before kissing his forehead. Let’s get some sleep and tomorrow you can give her _the talk_ if you want.”

“No way. Quinn gets to do it. But I’m going to break the kid’s neck.”

“Sure you will.” Kurt laughed and turned the light off, spooning behind his husband for a good night sleep.

 

-13-

 

Agnès first day of high school marked the first day of Kurt’s decrepitude. He watched his daughter leave the house dressed like a little lady tanks to her mother and went back to bed. He stayed in bed all morning, glasses on his nose going from fashion blog to fashion blog on his tablet. When Blaine came home for lunch, having the afternoon off for once, he found his husband sitting on their bed, the blanket around his shoulders as he was reading a magazine.

“Hey love, are you sick? What are you doing in bed?” Blaine asked getting rid of his coat.

“I’m old,” Kurt whined. “Agnès is going to high school now. That’s where we met remember? That’s when I got my heart broke for the first time. That’s where I met my best friends. That’s where I met her mother. We have, what, a year left of her? And then she’ll be all about boyfriends or girlfriends or both. She’ll be getting drunk at parties. And then she’ll leave for college and we’ll be all alone. We’re old, Blaine. Where did our youth go? I still remember my first day of high school. It’s that day that I saw Finn for the first time and it was the first time I got dumped into a dumpster. It’s...” Kurt sighed. “It still feel like it was yesterday, but now Agnès is having her own first day of high school while we’re the old guys now. Our days are counted Blaine.”

“Oh honey, we’re not old,” Blaine reassured his husband, sitting next to him. “Look at your Dad. He got his second chance at life after you introduced him to Carole. He’s still having a good life. You have to think about the wonderful days we still have to live together. Days when the house will be empty… Like right now…”

“Oh, what do you suggest then?”

“Lunch. Just the two of us. And then…”

“Then?” Kurt enquired raising an eyebrow.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Blaine teased him before kissing him slowly and tenderly.

A few hours later the peace of the house was disturbed by a bang and a loud scream.

“Ugh! Guys! Are you serious? Can’t you do that in your bedroom and you’re sure I’m not gonna be there? I sit on that couch everyday for fuck’s sake!” Agnès yelled from the entryway.

“Language!” Kurt yelled back as Blaine was laughing underneath him.

“You can’t language me after I heard and saw what I just did, oh my god. I’m gonna sleep at Naomi’s.” Agnès ran to her room and grab a bag getting only what she absolutely needed before heading to her best friend’s house. “I hate you guys,” she muttered when she went through the living room where her dads were still on the couch.

“We love you too honey, have a great time,” Kurt answered, trying to keep a straight face before what had just happened.

“Well. I guess at least now we know we won’t be interrupted” Blaine mused as Kurt dropped his head punching him in the stomach before they both erupted into laughter.

-Epilogue-

High school wasn’t the easiest time for Agnès. She had trouble keeping her grades up and was feeling like a failure most of the time. Kurt and Blaine had noticed their little problems but like every parent, they were at a loss when it came down to how they could help her.

In the end, all it took was a two-months vacation in Europe with her auntie Quinn. She came back completely changed and did everything she could to get into a good university. She convinced her fathers that the University of Michigan was the best for her. (“Come on Dad, it’s where the guys who did that Harry Potter musical you kept showing when I was little came from!”).

Despite Ann Arbor being far away from New York, the two boys let her move away. After all, their little baby girl had already flown away from the nest a long time ago. There was no coming back.

After four years of new encounters, awesome friendships and bad relationships, Agnès graduated from her university with a double major in Art and Design along with Theater Design. Only Kurt and Blaine got to attend the ceremony (during which they did not cry - at all - no matter what the pictures show), but her entire family was waiting for her back in Lima at her grandpa’s place and they threw the biggest graduation party they could.

The day of her wedding, Kurt and Blaine slow danced together, both remembering their own wedding and not quite believing everything they had accomplished since then. They were the happiest and proudest dads alive as their blinding smiles demonstrate on the wedding pictures.

But the feeling did not even come close to the joy their grandchild brought into their life. Agnès’ little boy Finn was the cutest baby ever according to anyone who laid eyes on him. And he was going to be spoiled rotten by his grandparents.

Sitting by the fire after everyone had gone to bed on Finn’s first Christmas Eve, Kurt snuggled against his husband.

“We did okay in the end, don’t you think?”

“We did amazingly great, you mean,” Blaine answered, kissing Kurt’s cheek. They could both agree being a parent was hard but it was also worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had ideas for so many other first times but I had to stop eventually. But if you guys feel like sending me prompts for this verse feel free to find me on my [tumblr ](http://nothingcanbreakthemapart.tumblr.com) !


End file.
